Time Warping Through Different Worlds
by sonicmilahedgie
Summary: Full Summary Inside! (That's all I have to say) ... ENJOY! :)
1. Character Bio & Summary

**Time Warping Through Different Worlds**

**~A Sonic The Hedgehog & Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover Fanfic~**

**By: sonicmilahedgie **

**~Author's Note~ sonicmilahedgie: Hey everyone on fanfiction! long time no talk haha... sorry for the delay of my stories... I have been busy with life issues; I dont want to talk about which is hard to understand... & plus I've been under the weather since after Valentine's Day... :( this story is for everyone who has been so nice to me and it's also for my fellow fanfiction friends and reviewers! I can't say how much you all mean to me... so, please enjoy this fanfiction. Hope you enjoy!:D **

**Characters: **

**(Sonic)**

**Sonic The Hedgehog**

**Amy Rose Hedgehog**

**Miles Tails Prower**

**Knuckles The Echidna**

**Shadow The Hedgehog**

**Cream The Rabbit**

**Cheese The Chao**

**Rouge The Bat**

**Dr. Eggman**

**(Yu-Gi-Oh)**

**Yami/Yugi Moto (Atemu) (Pharoh)**

**Joey Wheeler (Jounouchi)**

**Serenity Wheeler (Shizuka)**

**Tea' Gardner (Anzu)**

**Mai (Same) **

**Tristan Taylor (Honda)**

**Duke Devlin (Ryuji)**

**Marik Isthtar/Yami Marik (Same)**

**Seto Kaiba (Same)**

**Mokuba Kaiba (Same) *Koseki calls him: Monkey***

**Maximillion Pegasus (Pegasus J. Crawford) **

**Neko Kyuketsuki's OC/Character's from Yu-Gi-Oh *Used with Permission***

**Koseki: Pegasus J. Crawford's neice **

**Koneko: Koseki's nickname that Seto & Yami gave her**

**Kano: Koseki's 3-year-old son **

**sonicmilahedgie's OC/Character/Character's **

**Mila Hedgie: A golden/purple hedgehog who's friendly and a friend to everyone (has powers) **

**Spider-Puppy Trevino: Mila's boyfriend/husband**

**Lina Hedga Starlia: Mila's best friend**

**Himeno Lynn Ryuzaki: Mila's Twin Sister**

**Jack Heart: Mila & Spider's friend/bro**

**New Character**

**Charlotte The Hedgehog: A mysterious new hedgehog with incredible powers over-protective of her friends and loved-ones is evil around people whom she thinks of as strangers.**

**Author's Note: Neko Kyuketsuki Hyuuga Uchiha: Hello there readers, I am here to help my dear friend: sonicmilahedgie with her new story! So excited! She asked me to help her so enjoy! But before she starts... There's a little note you need to know... () in the character listings means we will be using their japanese/real names. ~On with the story I say: sonicmilahedgie!~ (This is her fanfic and I am just a helper... Nothing more, she will be writing most of it because it's her story, I just suggested she write a new fanfic because she has been down and I thought maybe writing a new story will cheer her up / calm her down. Please no flames or mean comments please?) **

**Summary: **

**Well, it's just an ordinary day in Mobius, Sonic with his usual runs, and Amy chasing after him every day; Tails working on his new machines and gadgets, Knuckles guarding the Master Emerald, Rouge stealing gems to her liking, Eggman trying to destroy Sonic once and for all, Shadow running around Radical Speed Highway, and Cream and Cheese staying at home picking flowers to make more flower crowns for everyone when suddenly...BOOM! Something or Someone caused a virtual time-warp in the sky thus, transporting our friends to: Japan where they meet people from a new world playing this interesting card game where you get a deck of duel monster cards and fight out until there's no more life points left. Facinated by how the game works, Sonic and friends try to play to get back home to their own planet. Later on within the game, Sonic and his friends along with new comrades find out something interesting that happened: Five Thousand Years ago and several years after that. Will Sonic and friends ever go back home? Or will they stay in Japan along with Atem, Seto, Anzu and everyone else? Read and Find-Out! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Time Warping Through Different Worlds**

**A Sonic & Yugioh Crossover Fanfic By: sonicmilahedgie**

**Disclaimer: Hello everyone! sonicmilahedgie here with a new story for you all to read. This story is for everyone who has been so nice to me and is my friend. So... Please enjoy for your liking and hope this story turns out like I want it to. It is rated: T (Teen) might go up later... Not so sure yet? Well I think that's it!**

**Neko Kyuketsuki Hyuuga Uchiha: Hey hun... You forgot to mention to your readers that I will be helping out a bit... and that you will be using their real names not the english messed up names!**

**sonicmilahedgie: Oh right... Ha ha, sorry! :P**

**Neko Kyuketsuki Hyuuga Uchiha: It's fine, so... What now?!**

**sonicmilahedgie: Well, now I begin writing Ch 1. **

**Neko Kyuketsuki Hyuuga Uchiha: alright then, so... How is it going to start? o_0**

**sonicmilahedgie: IDK yet?... Maybe starting with Yu-gi-oh world then Sonic's not sure yet? :/**

**Neko Kyuketsuki Hyuuga Uchiha: May I suggest something?**

**sonicmilahedgie: yes! please...**

**Neko Kyuketsuki Hyuuga Uchiha: I'm curious on whom this new Character of yours is?...**

**sonicmilahedgie: ignores and thinks of ch.1**

**Neko Kyuketsuki Hyuuga Uchiha: Well, if you need help Mila, just let me know... I'm here :)**

**sonicmilahedgie: okie... *Knows what to write now***

**Neko Kyuketsuki Hyuuga Uchiha: ~cell phone rings~ (On the phone with Seto Kaiba)**

**Neko Kyuketsuki Hyuuga Uchiha: "No baka, I will NOT let Mila make me into your woman in her story!"**

**sonicmilahedgie: *looks up and grins***

**Neko Kyuketsuki Hyuuga Uchiha: "Hold up! Atem's calling me" "Hai?" ..."NOO Atem! I won't tell Mila to make us get married!" *hangs up angry and sits down next to Mila***

**sonicmilahedgie: *laughs* So... umm... what was that about ane?**

**Neko Kyuketsuki Hyuuga Uchiha: huh? what?...Oh nothing, just those two baka nerds being dumb, don't listen to them alright? You just do your story the way you like it. **

**sonicmilahedgie: lol okie... *continues writing***

**Chapter One**

_~Couple Years after what happened Five Thousand Years Ago~_

"Wow! That was some duel, hey Yugi?" Jounouchi asks while putting his arms above his head and smiling while feeling relieved after dueling some street punks.

"Hai, you can say that again bro," Yugi laughs and gives Jounouchi a high five for a job well done.

_Suddenly_, they both hear a faint cry coming from the woods.

"Hey, you hear that?" Jounouchi asks out of concern.

"Hai, let's go!" and off they went running in the direction towards

the cry into the woods.

"Hey! Where are you?" "Show Yourself," "Don't be afraid, we wanna help you,"

Yugi and Jounouchi yelled-out while trying to find the person that matched the faint crying. It took them about two hours until they reached the creature; getting closer, Jounouchi runs and tries to snatch it but failed as always and made the hedgehog run up a tall tree with lots of branches.

"Dammit," Jounouchi cursed while showing his fists.

"_S-s-STAY AWAY!_" the red and purple hedgehog replied.

"Whoa, either I'm dreamin' or did that porcupine just start talkin?" Jounouchi asked freaking out stepping away quickly and bumping into poor Yugi.

"_Ouch_!" they both yelled while bumping into eachother and fell down flat on their asses.

Yugi looked up to see a cute creature scared for it's life.

"heh heh heh..." Yugi smirked still sitting on his hurt ass on the ground.

"Hey Yuge, What's so amusing h-?" but before Jounouchi could continue, Yugi covered his mouth from yelling. "Shh, or you will scare her away," Jounouchi looked shocked as he tried settling down.

"Hey Jounouchi, I have an idea!" Yugi smirked while revealing his puzzle. "Oh no, don't tell me you're gunna-" But it was too late Yugi had called upon the Spirit of his millenium puzzle and thus, Atem came out greeting his life-long friend.

"tsk tsk," Atem called out to the hedgehog while putting his arm out as if he wanted her to hop onto his arm/shoulder. "It's all right...I won't hurt you," Atem whispered a soft whisper getting a bit closer to her.

"That's it... Atta-girl," Atem said softly smiling. Jounouchi looked surprised as well as he continued to gaze at the not-so-frightened hedgehog in Atem's arm. "Can you tell me what happened?-Maybe I can help?" Atem asked the hedgehog smiling a happy smile.

The red and purple hedgehog nodded, seeing that she could trust him for some strange reason, began telling him her adventures and how she came across this part of Japan.

"And that's what happened sir..." the hedgehog replied with a sad face as if she were going to cry.

The hedgehog just bowed low and tried being nice for Yugi's sake. "So...Yugi says you lost your way home, and want to return as soon as possible?" The hedgehog replied by nodding and crying softly. "I just want to return home, I've been lost since three weeks now, and I don't know what to do?" she cried uncontrollably.

"Oh God! Hey, Atem, you're not really buying that bullshit story are you?"

Jounouchi asked. "Jounouchi, be nice, she's alone and wants to go home." Atem smiled petting the hedgehogs chin. "Whoa, you can't be _SERIOUS Ate-_" Jounouchi looks at the hedgehog and notices she is sticking her tongue out at him.

"WHY I OUTTA!" Jounouchi started but kept his cool for his best friend's sake and followed slowly behind the two mumbling angrily while walking.

Sooner or later, they found their way towards the arcade and found Anzu playing Dance Dance Revolution in a harder level, when suddenly... she hopped out of the game which made her lose and smiled laughing cutely at Atem and saying "Hi" as she tries to flirt with him, then Jounouchi comes right on in the arcade with a gloomy look on his face which took Anzu off guard, and she notices the little furry creature on Atem's left shoulder.

"Awwe, Kawaii desu-ne!" Anzu shrieked happily with joy as she holds her hands together. "_And I thought Atem didn't like me, awwe, he's soo sweet getting me a pet,_" "Anzu...ANZU!" Jounouchi snapped his fingers a lot of times to wake her up from day dreaming. "Huh?! B-but... W-where did Atem go?" Anzu pouted and looked around crazily for whom she thinks of as her true love.

Jounouchi points to the food court just next door to the arcade. Anzu looks to where he's pointing and runs off to be next to Atem.

"Aye, she's hopeless!" Jounouchi sighed shaking his head.

"Hey Atem... Mind I sit with you?" Anzu asked with a smile while giving him a little curtsey. "No, not at all... Please take a seat," Atem answered and gestured for her to sit across from him. "Kunsha-suru," Anzu blushed as she sat down.

"So uhh..." Anzu started to say, but couldn't stop blushing. Atem just stares at her while eating his ramen noodles. "Did you get that new game you said you were going to order?" Anzu asked pretending like she never blushed at all. "Hai, it should come in the mail within two weeks." "I see..." Anzu looked down and continued to blush.

"_Oh no... What happens if he notices that I like him?...Oh, I'm soo nervous! What should I say? What should I do?_" "_What happens if he doesn't like me?_"

"Anzu?..." Atem asked concerned for his friend. "Yes?" Anzu looked up from her daydream, realizing whom she was speaking to, and shook her head uncontrollably when she realized who it was. "G-gomen N-nasai Atem," Anzu said apologetically bowing to the king of games.

"It's all right," Atem replied and smiled a warm smile as he finished his meal and took Anzu to the anime store.

"Awe, shucks, hey! What about me huh?...I'm the best friend," Jounouchi pouted and followed slowly behind his tomodachi(s) while feeling gloomy again.

"I place my face down card in defense-mode increasing my life points by 20 which makes me have: 500, then decreasing the last of your life points straight to 0. I win! Sumanai," A girl with a black dragon printed on her red shirt and wearing a short skirt with a chain hanging around her stomach, yelled happily in victory as she did a little victory dance. Anzu stared at her coldly looking at her shiny black vans and her blood red crimson dragon and heart necklace.

"Doushite-mo Anzu?" Atem asked. "huh?..Nothing ha ha," Anzu replied in her high pitched voice and skipped along happiy away not knowing she would bump into that girl.

"Ouch," A tall girl that wore a black laced ribbon around her hair in a bun and chopsticks, with her black dragon and red shirt, and her black short skirt with her long silver chain around her stomach replied while hitting the cold floor.

"Oh my goshness, Gomen miss," Anzu bowed a lot and picked her up off the floor. "Sometimes I don't pay attention to where I'm going ha-ha," Anzu smiled and walked away towards a bench to sit down.

"N-nani?!" the unknown duelist cocked her head to the side and walked the opposite direction. "ANZU!" Jounouchi ran by her side and asked if she was allright, then looked back to see where the girl went off to, but she vanished without a trace.

"Yeah... I'm all right," Anzu answered with her head down as if she looks like she is going to cry. "Hey, don't cry, where's Atem?" Jounouchi asked looking around then spots him in the anime store talking to a girl.

"Umm..." the unknown girl starts to say but blushes.

"Hi, I'm Atem, but my friends call me Yugi," Atem smiles and shakes her hand. "Ah-" she started to say but was interrupted by Jounouchi.

"Yo Atem! What's up with Anzu huh? Can you explain to me why she is crying?!"

"N-nani? What are you talking about?" Atem asked as he looks for Anzu and runs to her side comforting her.

"What's up with him?" Jounouchi questions himself and looks from his friends to the unknown girl.

~_Meanwhile in Planet Mobius_~

"SONIC, wait for me!" Amy gasped running out of breath while trying to catch up with him once again. "I'll never be able to catch him oh," Amy cried while getting her water bottle and taking a drink from it. "_Just you wait Sonic, I will get you, one way or the other!_"

**Well... That's it for Ch.1 (need I remind you guys I am new to this,) so... Yeah, comment please and tell me if I should continue or just think more? Or STOP lolz but seriously... I really need to know your opinion on my story thanks.**

**Neko Kyuketsuki Hyuuga Uchiha: That's all folks! Ha-ha (just kidding)**

**sonicmilahedgie: Lol Well... What did you think if it? o_0**

**Neko Kyuketsuki Hyuuga Uchiha: I liked it, you should continue!xD**

**sonicmilahedgie: Okie... Thankies i guess?... Lol but I'm still indecisive on what to write next?... Damn Writer's block! _ '**

**Neko Kyuketsuki Hyuuga Uchiha: Just continue and do your best!**

**sonicmilahedgie: lol okie I'll try xD**

**Neko Kyuketsuki Hyuuga Uchiha: No... Don't try, keep it up with the story! I just barely made my ramen and now I DEMAND you to FINISH it! lol **

**sonicmilahedgie: okay okay...**

**Neko Kyuketsuki Hyuuga Uchiha: See You next time! **


End file.
